Grá Geal Mo Chroí
by Riain
Summary: Murphy keeps her memory with him even when they are far apart. Ana's always held him close, even with the secret she's been forced to keep from him. "M" for smut and language. Just a one shot to go between BDS 1&2.


_**AN: This is part of the community "One True Love" /community/Reedus-s-One-True-Love-Challenge/112219/3/0/1/. If you're a follower of my story "The Only Promise That Remains" you'll love this sweet little one shot between Murphy and Ana. As always I've provided Gaelic translations at the bottom for you dear readers!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Murphy laid in his bunk on the cargo ship, tossing and turning through fitful sleep. It had been four years since he and Connor had left America for Ireland, four years since he left Ana behind. It wasn't without contact though, Murphy had received letters through the church "postal service" from Ana. Every so often the address or postmark would change, which would mean that Ana was on the move again for her job as a Paramedic. The return address began to stay the same the beginning of the second year, which made Murphy curious. The return address was a residential address in Elmsford, NY, which Murphy had looked up on a map. Elmsford was about four hours from Boston by train and bus, he could make a day trip down there to see Ana. From the sounds of her letters, Ana still held a flame for him. Murphy held her close to his heart, she was the only person he had ever fallen so hard for.

Murphy woke to Connor jumping down out of his bunk, hearing him grumble something about needing a smoke. Murphy rolled out of his bunk following his brother in getting dressed to go above decks and smoke. The smell of the ocean and the lull of the waves crashing against the ship helped to ease Murphy's nerves. Connor lit a smoke, handing it to Murphy, nodding his thanks. Connor took a long drag of the cigarette in between his fingers, exhaling slowly.

"Couldna sleep Murph?" Connor's eyes looked weary staring out over the dark expanse of the ocean.

"Aye. Got too much on me mind." Murphy took another drag off his cigarette, his nerves flowing like the smoke rings in the dark.

"Worried about seeing Ana? I'd be a bit worried too if I hadna seen her in four years. She still loves ye brudder, what else is there ta worry about? Unless ye ain't in love with her no more? Why be an ass and break the lass' heart like that?" Connor picked at Murphy, trying to get his spirits up.

"It ain't like that. In all her letters she made it sound like she still loves me. Shut the fuck up will ye? I still love her! Naught loved anyone but her. She saved your life and mine too when Da shot us up at that mobster's house." Murphy could feel his blood starting to rise, Connor grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Connor chuckled, "O'course ye love her, she's a beautiful woman that Ana. Aye, I'm grateful she saved me sorry ass. Don't know why she loves ye though, s'not like yer the better looking of the two of us!" Connor began to laugh in earnest, provoking Murphy to sock him in the arm before pitching his cigarette butt over the side.

"Fuck ye. I'm going back ta bed." Murphy turned on his heel, Connor swatting at the air.

"Be gone with ye cranky ass then. I'll be down later after I watch the fights. I've got money on Rome beating the German."

Murphy nodded as he walked away, maybe all he needed was the quiet to settle his nerves.

* * *

Getting back down to the cabin he shared with Connor; Murphy shucked off his pea coat, laying it across the back of the chair he usually sat in when he played chess with Connor. Reaching into the chest pocket of his coat, he pulled out the letter Uncle Sibel gave to him. Uncle Sibel handed the letter to Murphy at the last minute before they ran off to meet the ship, it was as if the old priest had forgotten about it. Murphy laid down on his bunk with the letter; running his finger under the seal of the flap, pulling the letter from the envelope.

Ana's delicate scent reached his nose, making Murphy shift uncomfortably in his bunk. Even with an ocean between them, Ana was still able to bring Murphy to his knees with want. Murphy read through the short missive; Ana had little to say, knowing he would be back in America soon. She asked that if Murphy could find the time to visit with her in New York at her home. That was his plan, dragging Connor with him down to Elmsford to see her. Murphy had to know for himself where things were at between them, letters held words not emotions.

Murphy folded the letter up, tucking it into the frame of the bunk above his head. Ana's scent lulled him back to sleep, his memory drifting to the last time he saw her all those years ago.

* * *

_Ana ran her fingers down Murphy's bare chest, tracing her fingers over the tattoo of "Noah" on his right breast. She'd come to know that was his Da's name and shortly after Ana had come to know the man himself. Soft spoken and wise; Noah loved his boys even after spending the last twenty five years in prison. He'd taken a liking to Ana, approving of his son's relationship with her. Murphy stirred in his sleep, his blue eyes searching out Ana's emerald green eyes in the dark. He could feel her warmth curled up next to him in her queen size bed. After a night of drinks at Doc's with Noah, Connor, Smecker, and the boys from the police force, Murphy had drove Ana home. He wanted to spend his last night in America with the woman he loved, before they left for Ireland. Ana had begged to go with him; but Murphy gad stayed her off, it was safer for her to continue on with her life so Yakavetta's men couldn't harm her._

_ "Are ye alright me love? Did'na hurt ye did I?" His voice was soft in the twilight hours between night and dawn. Ana shook her head; replacing her fingertips with her tongue. Ana sucked gently on Murphy's nipple; her tongue flicking out lazily as her fingers traveled farther down his stomach, tossing the sheet aside. Murphy growled a bit in his chest, this woman would be the death of him if she had her way. They had already made love earlier in the night on her sofa, before he carried her to bed. Now she had other plans in mind that he would not deny her. Murphy sucked a breath through his teeth, Ana ran the flat of her tongue up his shaft, her hand gliding over his head to replace her tongue. Ana pulled the head of his cock into her warm, wet mouth with just the right amount of pressure to make him moan. Murphy's hands fell into her dark tresses, urging her on with a hunger he couldn't control. Ana took the cues, working her tongue, mouth and hand together to bring him to the precipice._

_ Ana stopped what she was doing to him, opting to finish him in a way she would gain pleasure from as well. Ana gasped as her velvety slick walls were stretched with his length and girth. She had never gotten used to his size in the few times they had made love since they met months ago. Murphy's hands were on her hips, guiding her as she ground her hips against him, her clit buzzing from the friction of his pubic bone underneath it. Murphy's hands glided up Ana's back as he pulled himself up to a sitting position, his mouth homing in on her dark nipples. Ana's fingers twined in his hair, her hips bouncing in Murphy's lap. His name was a prayer in the night coming out mixed with moans and gasps from Ana. _

_ Murphy grinned, her nipple wrapped in his tongue. He could feel her thighs trembling, knowing she was close to her release. He picked up the pace of his thrusts; feeling her grip him tight as she groaned deep. The soft flutters of her orgasm pulled him over the edge, Murphy moaned into Ana's chest. _

_ "Is breá liom tú.!(1)" Ana's eyes locked on with Murphy's, the words never sounded sweeter to him than coming out of her in his mother tongue. Words she had never spoken before to him. _

_"Is breá liom tú, Grá Geal Mo Chroí.(2)" The words flowed out of him across her dewey skin, words he meant more than anything he had ever said in his life outside of a prayer._

_Ana nodded, tears came to her eyes, falling into his hair. She didn't want to break the contact she had with the man she loved; but the sun was starting to rise, Smecker would be along soon to collect him._

_The knock at the door came all too soon, Ana stood in her robe while Murphy dressed. He pulled her to him, kissing her neck tenderly before kissing her lips._

_"Coinnigh mo chroí le leat nuair a bhíonn muid óna chéile mo ghrá.(3)" His words were a whisper only she could hear. He reached inside the neck of his t-shirt; pulling out the rosary he always wore, lacing it over her head and tucking it inside her robe. The cross hung below her breasts, brushing against her abdomen. _

_Ana could only nod, kissing him one last time before he walked out the door of her life._

* * *

Murphy woke with a start, Connor kicking the bottom of his bunk.

"Wake up ye lazy bastard, we've pulled port in Boston. Time to go!" Connor couldn't hide his elation of the prospect of dry land after a week at sea.

Murphy grabbed Ana's letter, tucking it back into the chest pocket of his coat and grabbing his backpack off the back of the chair. He all but pushed Connor up the ladders to the gangway, weaving in and out of other people trying to get off the ship. Connor finally caught up with Murphy curbside as he was hailing down a taxi. Connor was shocked that Murph hadn't even stopped for a smoke.

"Where to boys?" The cabbie gruffed behind a cigar in between his teeth.

"Train station as quick as ye can please. Do ye know the train schedule down to New York City? And can we smoke in here?" Murphy handed the driver a hundred dollar bill, knowing it would more than cover the fare and a tip.

"Sure thing. Yeah, the next train leaves out in about an hour. You can smoke, I don't give a shit." The cabbie took Murphy's money, stepping on the gas making the cab lurch into traffic.

"Ye in a hurry to get down to see her Murph?" Connor had never seen Murphy so intent on getting somewhere.

"Aye, she asked me in her last letter that as soon as I set foot in America to see her. I'm doing what she asked of me." Murphy was already on his second cigarette before Connor could be done with his first.

The cab pulled up to the train station in record time; Connor followed Murphy out of the cab, running to weave through the crowd. Murphy bought two tickets for the train leaving in the next fifteen minutes. At this rate they would be in Elmsford by noon, with it being Saturday Murphy hoped Ana would be home. Connor sat next to Murphy on the train, both of them watching out the windows drinking coffee. At the train station in NYC, Murphy called a shuttle van out of the phone book to take them from New York City into Elmsford. The driver chattered the entire hour up to Ana's home in Elmsford, Murphy pushing a couple hundred dollars into his hand when the suburban stopped on the street outside the address on Ana's letter.

Murphy took a deep breath, Connor laid his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Aye, guess this is it then. Ye ready Murph?" Connor could feel the tension in his brother's shoulder.

"Aye." Murphy nodded; walking up the sidewalk to the front door of the house, knocking loudly.

The door opened, a little girl with dark reddish brown hair and pool blue eyes looked up at Murphy. "Can I help you?" Her little voice held an Americanized brogue, which Murphy found endearing.

"Aoife! What did I tell you about opening the door?" Murphy heard Ana's voice before he saw her. His heart began to pound in his chest, his voice caught in his throat when he saw her. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, but not as thin. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, flour covered her hands and jeans.

Ana stopped in her tracks seeing Murphy standing in her door with Connor behind him. His eyes were a bit more tired than she remembered, but he was still as handsome as ever. Ana walked up to Murphy, studying his features even more.

Not caring she was covered in flour; Murphy pulled Ana into his chest, kissing her tenderly. "Chaill mé tú Ana, mo ghrá amháin fíor.(4)"

Ana pulled away from him, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I missed you as well Murphy."

Connor broke the moment, squatting down to greet the little girl who was looking curiously at the man kissing her mother.

"And just who might you be lassie? Ye are a beauty just like your Ma. Me name's Connor and this here's me brudder Murphy. We're friends of your Ma." Connor hoped he hadn't made a mistake in assuming the girl was Ana's daughter.

"Aoife." Aoife hid behind Ana; holding onto her leg suddenly shy of the men standing at the door.

Ana gently pulled Aoife out from behind her as Murphy squatted down to greet the girl. Taking a deep breath, Ana breathed out the secret she held for the last four years.

"Murphy, meet your daughter Aoife."

* * *

Gaelic to English Translations:

1- _"I love you."_

2- _"And I love you, love of my heart."_

3- _"Keep my heart with you when we are apart my love."_

4- _"I missed you Ana, my one true love."_


End file.
